Golden cocktail
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Recueil de drabbles qui, comme vous l'avez deviné, aura pour personnages principaux les personnages de Saint seiya. Parce qu'avec des énergumènes comme ceux-ci, la vie doit-être bien loin d'un fleuve tranquille... Cocktail explosif en vue!
1. Chapitre 1: Iceberg

Coucou tout le monde! Alors voilà, l'idée de publier des petits drabbles me trottait dans la têtes depuis un moment et ça y est, je me lance!

Les personnages qui feront parties de ces petites tranches de vie appartiennent à Maître Masami Kurumada ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

(Ps: la pub qui passe au cinéma dans ce drabble c'est une pub pour "coca cola" il me semble ^^) (ps 2: et coca cola ne m'appartient pas non plus ;))

* * *

1) Personnages: Milo/Camus

L'écran de cinéma s'éclaira et Milo poussa un petit « Haa ! » de contentement qui résonna dans toute la salle. Camus leva les yeux au ciel : rien à faire, le Scorpion avait beau avoir 20 ans, il restait un vrai gamin.

Mais après tout, il l'aimait comme ça alors, il se taisait et ne faisait aucune réflexion qui risquait de vexer un Milo déjà extrêmement susceptible.

Bref, l'écran s'illumina et les pubs commencèrent. La première montrait des images et des petits films de quelques secondes accompagnés d'une maxime réfléchie pour chacune d'entre elles.

Camus plissa légèrement les yeux et jeta un oeil à sa montre: les pubs étaient de plus en plus longues avec le temps! Déjà presque deux minutes!

Soudain, l'écran fut rempli par une image terriblement touchante d'une...

Milo se dressa soudainement sur son siège et se mit à lui taper sur l'épaule :

-Moh ! Regarde Camus ! C'est une maman ours polaire et son bébé !

-J'ai vu Milo.

De fausses larmes exagérées dans les yeux, le Scorpion se tourna vers lui en gémissant :

-Leur iceberg est en train de se séparer !

-Il fond: nuance.

-C'est trop triiiste !

Le Verseau soupira silencieusement :

-Certes.

L'écran fut soudain affublé d'une petite phrase que les publicitaires avaient dû juger philosophique et peut-être tordante. Mais ce pathétique jeu de mots ne fit pas sourire Camus. Au contraire, il pâlit légèrement et il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Milo pouffer :

-Pffrrr ! Hé Camus, c'est...

-Milo ?

-Hein ?

-Si tu fais une seule réflexion entre moi et cette pub : je te jure que je te tue.

Le Scorpion ricana et se mordit le poing pour éviter d'exploser de rire avant de reporter son attention sur la phrase :

« Pour tout ceux que ceci laisse froid… »(1)

Héhé... Mais c'était que cette phrase sonnait bizarrement comme une provocation aux oreilles du Scorpion!

Comment? Lui, un obsédé sexuel? Mais vous vous trompez mes chers! Sur que les publicitaires ne savaient pas que cette maxime serait à double sens pour lui!

Milo se rapprocha de son voisin et siffla perfidement à l'oreille du Verseau :

-Comme tu voudras… Mon iceberg.

* * *

(1) oui, c'est bien dans la pub ^^ Jeu de mots!

Et voilà! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine! ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Secret

Hello! ;) Voici le deuxième petit drabble: j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Lokiragnarok: Oups, laisse-moi remédier à ça ;) J'ai été au cinéma récemment et la pub pour coca-cola est passée. Quand j'ai vu l'image de la maman ours polaire et de son bébé sur leur iceberg suivi de la phrase "Pour tout ceux que ceci laisse froid" j'ai rigolé toute seule en pensant à Camus. Du coup, c'est ce qui arrive ici mais c'est Milo qui taquine son glaçon. Ou devrais-je dire, son "iceberg"? (Lol! ;)) J'espère que ça t'a aidé :3 Biz!

Sur ce mes enfants, enjoy! :D

* * *

2)Personnages: Aldébaran/Rhadamanthe (hé oui! Aldé et Rhadada! :D Stressez pas mes agneaux: vous allez voir!)

Sa capuche sombre rabattue sur son visage buriné par le soleil, Aldébaran du Taureau se retourna à demi pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Il poussa un demi soupir soulagé: il était seul.

Seul dans cette ruelle sombre et extrêmement suspecte.

Le géant se tourna vers la porte et leva le poing pour frapper deux coups et annoncer son arrivée. Quelques secondes après, une voix étouffée gronda:

-Mot de passe?

Aldébaran s'humecta les lèvres et souffla discrètement le message qu'il savait correct. L'homme répondit un vague "C'est bon" et la porte s'ouvrit. Le colosse se pencha en avant pour éviter de se prendre la tête contre le chambranle de la porte et entra dans le couloir. Il salua le gardien d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Là, il poussa une autre porte et prit place sur une chaise encore libre.

Il abaissa son capuchon et il souffla: bon, apparemment, personne ne l'avait suivi. Il était hors de question qu'Athéna soit au courant de ses manigances et de...

Un autre homme entra dans la pièce et Aldébaran se retourna pour voir le visage du retardataire avant de...

Le colosse pâlit subitement tandis que le nouveau venu le fixait avec un mélange d'horreur et de surprise. Aldébaran était tellement choqué qu'il en ouvrit la bouche et sa mâchoire s'affaissa de cinq bons centimètres:

-Mais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Aldébaran fronça les (ou le?) sourcils et gronda discrètement:

-C'est à moi de te poser la quest...

Puis, tous deux comprirent le pourquoi du comment et ils baissèrent la tête, légèrement penaud.

Enfin, Rhadamanthe s'assit à la gauche du chevalier d'or et ils restèrent un instant murés dans leur silence gêné. Enfin, le spectre souffla:

-Tu... Ne diras rien, hein?

Aldébaran répondit sans le répondre:

-Promis. J'espère que... Ca marche dans les deux sens.

-Évidemment.

-Bien.

Rhadamanthe sourit à demi:

-Ce sera notre petit secret...

Aldébaran déglutit et ils se redressèrent sur leurs chaises lorsque le président de l'assemblée se leva et proclama:

-Mes amis, bienvenue à cette réunion des "Mono-sourcils anonymes"!

Aldébaran et Rhadamanthe se jetèrent un regard en coin puis baissèrent les yeux: ni Athéna, Ni Hadès, ni même Personne, ne devait être au courant de ça!

Personne!

* * *

Et voilà! Juste un gros délire qui m'est passé par la tête, je suis même pas sûre que ça soit drôle XD Mais tant pis, je partage quand même ;)

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

Gros bisous et à la prochaine!


	3. Chapitre 3: Différence

Coucou tout le monde! :D Comment allez-vous? Bien j'espère ;)

Voilà, j'ai enfin eu le temps (et la connexion internet -_-") pour vous poster un troisième petit drabble (un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner ;))! Jespère qu'il vous plaira! ;)

Mais d'abord, réponse aux reviews! (Vous savez que j'y tiens ^^)

Lokiragnarok: Haha! Merci ^/^ Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ;) (et que tu aies pu comprendre l'ironie du premier ^^) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;) Encore merci et à la prochaine!

floelfe57: Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ;) Ca faisait un moment que j'y pensais alors je me suis lancée ;) J'essaye de poster à un rythme régulier mais avec l'école qui se fait presque omniprésente (genre: TFE en latin -_-'' (mais le sujet me plaît alors ça va ;D Je fais sur les mythes du Zodiaque XD)) j'ai un peu de mal ^^'' Mais je fais mon possible pour vous contenter ;) Encore merci et à la prochaine!

Avant de vous livrer le troisième drabble, je tenais à vous dire que ce texte sera centré sur Saga et Kanon, personnages favoris de **EshayaEirlys**. Je lui avait prpoosé d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur ses personnages préférés et je vous fait la même proposition ;) Donc, si vous tenez à voir vos chouchous passer entre mes mains diaboliques pour leur faire vivre de merveilleuses aventures, signalez-le moi: je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire ça ;)

Sur ce, enjoy! :D

* * *

3) Personnages: Rhadamanthe/Kanon et Saga

-Mais pourquoi-heu?!

-Parce que.

-C'est pas une réponse ça!

-Si c'en est une, et tu devras t'en contenter.

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un grognement frustré:

-Mais merde Saga! Je suis plus un gamin, je fais ce que je veux!

-Je te jure que si tu quittes le Sanctuaire pour faire Ca, je t'envoie dans une autre dimension et fissa.

-T'oserais pas.

Ricana Kanon, raillant son aîné qui répondit simplement:

-On verra...

Le Dragon des Mers s'empêcha de hurler sa frustration et se dirigea vers sa chambre en tapant les pieds sur le sol aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, juste pour faire enrager ce gros coincé de Saga!

Mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, son frère le rappela:

-Et il est hors de question que ton Spectre passe la nuit ici!

-Et pourquoi cela, Majesté?!

-Parce que la dernière fois qu'il est venu "dormir", je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit à cause de vos hurlements malsains!

Kanon ricana en se remémorant la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passé cette fois-là et il railla:

-T'as qu'à acheter des boules quies.

-J'en avais figure toi: mais laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose: tu as les capacités vocales dignes des plus grands chanteurs d'opéra du monde.

Kanon se fit violence pour ne pas balancer la poignée de sa porte au visage de son aîné et soudain, une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit:

-Si... Tu me laisses faire _tu-sais-quoi..._ Alors je pourrais éventuellement passer la nuit avec Rhada ailleurs qu'au Sanctuaire.

-Même pas en rêve.

-Ok: je vais ranger ma chambre pour quand il arrivera.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça!

Le claquement de la porte qui se referme fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Saga ferma les yeux et s'empêcha de se lever pour empoigner son frère par la peau du dos pour lui faire ramasser le cadre qui venait de s'effondrer sous les secousses.

Rien à faire, Kanon pouvait se comporter comme un vrai gamin quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose.

Mais il pouvait toujours rêver: lui vivant, il ne laisserait jamais son frère faire une bêtise pareille. Jamais!

Se faire une mèche de couleur... A presque 30 ans... Ridicule, tout bonnement ridicule.

* * *

Arrivé vers midi, Rhadamanthe se pourlécha les babines lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet de sa venue assis dans le canapé. Un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, la tête légèrement penchée en avant, le Dragon des Mers lui tournait le dos. Rhadamanthe s'approcha du canapé et se pencha en avant:

-Hé là toi.

-Quoi?

Grommela l'autre d'un ton que l'Anglais savait faussement râleur. Le Spectre sourit et susurra perfidement à l'oreille du jeune homme ses projets pour la nuit... Des projets qui empêcheraient le Sanctuaire tout entier de fermer l'oeil... Et plus il parlait, plus son amant rougissait:

-Je te ferai hurler de plaisir...

Termina-t-il, ravi de voir les joues du jeune homme prendre un magnifique couleur rouge: il adorait quand Kanon rougissait, ça le rendait tellement plus attachant... Héhé... Vu ses plans pour la nuit, le dernier mot de vocabulaire semblait parfaitement approprié.

Il embrassa furtivement la joue de son Dragon et s'éloigna tranquillement vers la salle de bains, les mains dans les poches, ravi de l'effet produit sur son amant, sifflotant légèrement.

Assis dans le canapé, attendant que Rhadamanthe soit assez loin pour éviter qu'il ne se rende compte de sa méprise, Saga était immobile, le rouge aux joues et le coeur battant. Quand enfin il fut sur que le Spectre était bien de l'autre côté de la porte, il se leva précipitamment et fonça s'enfermer dans sa chambre:

Ca faisait déjà deux fois que Rhadamanthe le confondait avec son cadet. Deux fois qu'il lui parlait de choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre! Et l'air de rien, Saga commençait à craindre pour son innocence!

En fermant la porte de ses appartements à clef, le Chevalier des Gémeaux se dit qu'au fond, la mèche de couleur n'était pas une si mauvaise idée...

Restait juste à convaincre Kanon d'en faire une assez voyante pour que Rhadamanthe le reconnaisse à coup sûr!

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! ;D

Laissez une review et à la prochaine! 3


	4. Chapitre 4: Restaurant

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous! :D J'ai eu le temps de vous écrire un petit drabble encore bien déjanté (du moins je l'espère o.o) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;D

lokiragnarok: Haha! Tant mieux alors! ;D Je suis contente que ce drabble t'ait plu et ait fait honneur à ton signe ;) Et pour ce qui est de la couleur... Je pensais à un délicieux rose fluo! :D Ca donnerait teeeellement bien sur lui! XD Une meilleure idée? X) Allez, encor merci et à la prochaine! :D

* * *

4) Personnages : DeathMask/Aphrodite

-Je suis vraiment content d'être ici Angie…

Souffla Aphrodite en dessinant des petits cercles sur le dos de la main de son compagnon du bout du doigt. DeathMask grommela sans pour autant dégager sa main de l'étreinte du Suédois:

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Allons : je sais que tu adores quand je t'appelle ainsi…

-C'est faux.

-Petit menteur !

Sourit Aphrodite sans le lâcher des yeux. Pour son anniversaire, le Chevalier du Cancer l'avait invité au restaurant sur les quais du Pirée.

Seuls, loin du Sanctuaire et des autres pour une soirée… Et qui sait… Peut-être une nuit torride en vue…

Le Poisson passa une langue impatiente sur ses lèvres finement glossées : enfin !

DeathMask sourit à demi et avoua :

-Bon… Mais seulement si c'est toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas : je ne laisserais personne te surnommer ainsi mon chou !

DeathMask leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit lorsqu'Aphrodite effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Alors qu'il allait attraper le Suédois pour lui en voler un second, le serveur arriva, un sourire stupidement naïf sur les lèvres :

-Messieurs, voici les menus.

-Sans blague… J'pensais que t'amenais l'addition…

Gronda DeathMask en lui arrachant son menu des mains. Le serveur pâlit puis partit à reculons vers d'autres clients, affolé. Aphrodite rit sous cape :

-Tu l'as traumatisé !

-Et alors ?

Aphrodite ouvrit son menu et sourit :

-Et alors rien…

Soudain, ses yeux océans s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il porta une main dégoûtée mias néanmoins finement et récemment manucurée à sa bouche, comme s'il s'empêchait de vomir.

DeathMask leva un regard interrogateur vers lui, l'œil légèrement las face à l'exagération d'Aphrodite :

-Quoi ?

Soupira-t-il : zut à la fin ! Il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps d'ouvrir son menu ! La main tremblante, Aphrodite souffla :

-Ppppp-Page 2…

DeathMask hésita puis ouvrit son menu et… Devint littéralement exsangue.

Tous deux se regardèrent un instant puis, ni une ni deux, ils attrapèrent leurs vestes et s'enfuirent en courant à perdre haleine. Alors qu'Angelo lui prenait la main pour courir plus vite, Aphrodite se retourna et hurla à l'adresse des serveurs ébahis avant de se faire littéralement traîner par son compagnon :

-Cannibales ! Escrocs !

En effet, quelle idée de leur proposer en premier lieu le menu du jour ?!

« Saumon fumé avec sa salade de crabe… »

Tout en courant, Angelo balbutiait :

-Des fous… De vrais fous !

Tant pis pour le plan romantique: ils iraient manger dans un bête bar puis rentreraient au Sanctuaire et fissa!

C'était beaucoup trop dangereux dehors!

Non mais!

* * *

Et voilàà! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu! (En tout cas ça me change de l'atmosphère tout triste de la fic que je suis en train d'écrire o.o)

Allez, sur ce, portez-vous bien, laissez une review mais surtout...

Plein de bisous!


	5. Chapitre 5: Legend of Sanctuary Mû

Coucou tout le monde! :D Hé non, je n'ai pas abandonné ces petits drabbles ;D Et ici, j'ai décidé d'en écrire 12 sur un seul sujet... "Legend of Sanctuary "

Parce que je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, quand j'ai vu les différents trailers et présentations des personnages de ce film...

Ouille! :s Autant il y a des trucs sympas (genre, je trouve que Seiya a l'air moins schnoll que dans le dessin animé XD (mais non voyons, je ne suis pas méchante!), autant il y a des choses que je ne peux pas laisser passer! (Grr!) Vous verrez bien assez vite ;)

Alors voilà, plutôt que de me morfondre en position foeutale sur mon lit sur les horreurs que j'avais vues, j'ai décidé d'écrire un drabble sur chaque chevalier d'or pour partager ma douleur en riant ;)

Du coup, on commence avec notre cher bélier, j'ai nommé, Mû!

Je précise bien entendu que ni Sait Seiya ni Legend of Sanctuary ne m'appartiennent mais bien à Masami Kurumada et Kei'ichi Sato ;)

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira et...

Enjoy! ;D

* * *

5) Personnages: Mû et Kiki

Le soleil se levait en Grèce et un doux rayon de lumière traversa la fenêtre de la chambre pour venir chatouiller le visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux lilas assoupi. Dérangé par ledit rayon, Mû fronça le nez et entrouvrit lentement les yeux pour…

Les refermer et les rouvrir aussitôt ! Le gardien de la première maison se redressa vivement sur son lit en se frottant les yeux :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! (S'horrifia le Bélier en papillonnant des cils) Mes yeux !

Mû se leva et traversa sa chambre à toute vitesse, s'arrêta pour masser son orteil endolori qui venait de rencontrer un obstacle imprévu (la porte, quelle idée de se mettre là aussi !) et continua sa course vers la salle de bains, les bras tendus devant lui. Vite arrivé, le jeune homme colla son visage contre le miroir en gémissant :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! On ne devient pas myope comme ça du jour au lendemain quand même !

-Maître Mû ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux lilas fit un bond en arrière et retint un cri surpris :

-Kiki ?

Le petit garçon roux fronça les sourcils :

-Vous vous êtes coupés les cheveux de devant ?

Mû sentit le sol vaciller sous ses pieds et il plaqua à nouveau son visage contre le miroir, laissant échapper un gémissement :

-Non… Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive ici ?

-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Maître ?

Mû se retourna :

-Je ne vois plus rien !

Kiki haussa les sourcils et cligna des yeux :

-Ha bon ? Mais pourtant hier vous…

-Je sais ! (S'impatienta Mû) File-vite me chercher des lunettes et je…

-Heu… Maître ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il y a… Un autre problème…

Mû se retourna lentement, les yeux plissés pour voir au mieux son élève :

-C'est-à-dire ?...

Kiki déglutit :

-Votre armure…

Mû devint littéralement livide :

-Quoi « mon armure » ?

Souffla-t-il à demi. Kiki se gratta le sommet du crâne :

-Elle est… Différente…

Mû retint un glapissement horrifié et se précipita tant bien que mal vers ses appartements et…

Le cri qu'il poussa se répercuta dans tout le Sanctuaire :

-HAAAAAA !

Puis, il tomba littéralement à la renverse…

-Maître Mû? Maître Mû?!

Kiki se gratta le sommet du crâne:

-Pfiuu... En plus d'être myope, il est devenu sourd!

* * *

Et voilà ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

J'avais envie de partager ma douleur avec vous et j'espère que ça vous a fait quand même sourire ;)

Sur ce, à la prochaine et...

Gros bisous! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Legend of Sanctuary Aldébaran

Hello everybody! :D

Comment allez-vous? J'espère que vos fin de vacances se passent bien ^^(noooooooon!) *hum*

Bref, comme promis, je vous poste vite fait le drabble sur Aldé' (pardon pour le délais mais je viens de commencer les cours prépas et je suis crevée -_-")

Enfin, malgré tout, voilà le deuxième sous-chapitre de cette série de drabbles sur "Legend of Sanctuary" :')

J'espère que ça vous plaira! Enjoy! :)

* * *

6) Personnage: Aldébaran

-Bon (murmurait le Taureau pour lui-même), récapitulons : je n'ai pas bu hier soir (enfin... Pas trop!), je n'ai pas consommé de substances illicites, je ne suis pas sujet d'amnésie…

Aldébaran se gratta le menton sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de l'anneau qui se balançait juste sous son nez. Le géant n'avait aucun souvenir d'un quelconque « piercing » mais en plus celui-là !

C'était presque du racisme envers son signe !

Qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille ?!

Qui était assez tordu et mentalement déficient pour lui percer le nez pendant son sommeil ?!

Qui était assez fou pour…

Une lueur mauvaise éclaira le regard d'ordinaire si doux du géant: comment n'y avait-il pas pensé immédiatement...

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne assez perverse dans le Sanctuaire pour faire une chose pareille!

Il serra les poings, fronça les sourcils (oh pardon! Le sourcil) et poussa un hurlement rauque :

-MILOOOO !

* * *

Et voilà ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A très bientôt pour le chapitre sur Saga ;)

Bisous! ^3^

(Ps: si des lecteurs d' "Obsession" passent par ici: courage! Je me dépêche! ^^)


	7. Chapitre 7: Legend of Sanctuary Saga

Salut tout le monde! :D Et non, je ne suis pas morte! (du moins, pas encore ;p) Je prends enfin le temps de vous poster un petit drabble entre deux bouquins (pour l'unif... 25 bouquins... Je pense que prendre de l'avance, ce sera pas du luxe XP)

enfin voilà, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps :)

Enjoy!

Ps: Le chapitre 3 d' "Obsession" est en cours de rédaction ^^ Je devrais avoir fini pour la fin de la semaine ;)

Biz!

* * *

7) Personnage: Saga

-Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu…

Répétait inlassablement le chevalier des Gémeaux en passant une main tremblante sur son visage qui semblait scindé en deux parties : pourtant hier, ses cheveux étaient encore parfaitement unis et bleus ! Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que cette... Cette... Cette horreur lui tombait dessus aujourd'hui matin?! Pourquoi donc la moitié de ses cheveux était-elle bleue et l'autre blanche ?!

Cette couleur qu'ils avaient prise lorsque…

L'horreur se lut soudain dans les yeux de Saga (eux aussi de couleurs différentes) et il fonça s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, jetant ensuite la clé aux toilettes (ce qui est stupide vu la force surhumaine des Chevaliers d'Or face à une ridicule porte en bois de chêne) et tirant la chasse sans regret :

-C'est mieux pour tout le monde…

Soupira-t-il en suivant le tourbillon (dans lequel était entraîné la clé) des yeux.

Cette couleur ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il faisait une rechute. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible! (Bien que la couleur des pupilles lui soit tout à fait étrangère mais bon, jaune chaton, ça donne toujours mieux que rouge conjonctivite, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre!)

Saga s'assit dans sa baignoire et enfouit son visage dans ses bras : heureusement qu'il n'avait pas croisé son armure avant de s'enfermer… Il en serait tombé raide mort.

* * *

Et voilàà! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Peut-être que je posterai celui sur DM demain... On verra ;) (j'ai un tas de chose à dire sur lui...)

Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8: Legend of Sanctuary DeathMask

Hello hello! :D

Comme promis le chapitre 8 de ces drabbles, avec en vedette *roulement de tambour* DeathMask!

Lokiragnarok: Roh oui c'est vrai! :O (moi, ça m'a fait penser à l'armure de Shredder dans les tortues ninjas :d (la référence qui tue!) Bah oui! Ils ont vraiment fait des choses impardonnables! DX Trop de mauvaises choses, mon précieux! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait trop plaisir ^^ (Oh... Tiens, prend un kleenex *tap tap tap*) J'espère que celui-ci te plaira ^^ Biz!

emma daverc: Tant mieux alors: c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là ;) C'est vrai que le DM de LoS est tellement ridicule (je trouve) que ça le rend comique XD Enfin, tu vas voir ce que j'en pense ^^ Encore merci pour ta review et à très bientôt! Biz!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous! :D

* * *

8) Personnage: DeathMask

DeathMask quitta son lit à regret en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et en se grattant le torse. L'œil gauche toujours fermé pour profiter des dernières brumes de sommeil, le Cancer entra dans la salle de bains et frissonna lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage glacé de la pièce.

Bon… Etape numéro un du matin : pesage.  
Parce que oui, DeathMask faisait très attention à sa ligne : il voulait absolument garder un corps de rêve toute sa vie !

Grattant son menton et sa barbe naissante, le chevalier du quatrième se jucha sur sa balance et attendit patiemment que les chiffres tant attendus s'affichent pour…

Une petite minute…  
Comment ça « barbe naissante » ?!

Mais alors que DeathMask ouvrait des yeux horrifiés, deux choses se produisirent en même temps.  
De un, il se rendit compte que même s'il venait d'ouvrir l'œil gauche, il ne voyait pas mieux. Il comprit bien vite qu'il lui manquait quelque chose à cet emplacement…  
De deux, il vit avec effroi qu'il avait pris 12 kilos depuis la veille.

Alors, le fier chevalier du Cancer jeta un œil à sa glace et devint littéralement livide :

-Qui…

Qui était l'enfoiré qui lui avait fait deux petites tresses à la Jack Sparrow avec sa barbe et…  
Attendez…

BARBE ?!

DeathMask se sentit défaillir et il tomba à genoux en levant les mains au ciel, les lèvres ouvertes sur un long cri de souffrance et de désespoir… avec une vraie voix de ténor italien :

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

* * *

Et voilà! ^^

Franchement, DM est l'un des Gold qui m'a le plus fait de mal.

Il est juste hideux!

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et à très vite 3


	9. Chapitre 9: Legend of Sanctuary Aiolia

Youplaboum les gens! :D

On enchaîne avec le drabble sur ce cher et tendre Lion (qui est assez moche aussi dans ce film, je trouve DX)

silenceloy: coucou! :) Oui, je trouve aussi ... -_- Pauvre, pauvre DM... Hé bien je t'avouerai que je n'avais pas regardé assez longtemps pour apercevoir ce maaagnifique (gâchis) tatouage... ^^" Mais c'est vrai que si je l'avais vu, crois-moi, DeathMask y aurait réagi assez violemment, en mode: "QUI A FAIT CAAAA?!" XD (le pauvre... -_-) Encore merci pour ta review et à très bientôt! :D

lokiragnarok: Bouh! :3 Ohhh oui! J'en garde un traumatisme assez important! Oo C'est vraiment... Moche! XS J'en fais des cauchemars! (Haha XD C'est vrai que ce serait bien son genre! Et on serait tous derrière lui pour l'encourager! :D) Encore merci pour ta fidélité et à très vite! ^^

Sur ce, qu'on laisse entrer le fauve!

* * *

Aiolia fut réveillé en sursaut par les trois hurlements simultanés de ses collègues du premier, deuxième et quatrième temple.

Vite, il plongea hors de son lit et appela son armure à lui. Il y eut un flash de lumière puis…

Aiolia pâlit soudain lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son armure semblait…  
Différente…

Il passa la tête devant le miroir et ses lèvres s'arrondirent lorsqu'il vit à quoi il ressemblait avec une armure qui…  
Ne ressemblait en rien à celle du Lion.

-Oh ma Déesse!

Il passa une main sur son visage en tremblotant:

-J'ai… J'ai un bouc? Mais depuis quand j'ai un bouc moi?! C'est bon pour Shura ces choses là! (Il écarquilla les yeux et se pencha en avant) Et puis… Ce petit truc brillant sur la lèvre… C'est… (Les yeux exorbités, le Lion souffla) Oh putain la vache!

Aiolia se redressa et souffla :

-Je ne vais pas crier… Contiens-toi… Contiens-toi… Conti-HAAAAAAA MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE MERDE?!

Il eut un sursaut de lucidité : si, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le temps de raser cet infâme bouc et d'ôter ce piercing ridicule, une personne pourrait l'aider et réparer son armure, une seule.  
Alors, Aiolia dévala les escaliers vers le bas en hurlant :

-MÛÛÛÛ ! AU SECOURS !

* * *

Voilààà! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Sur ce, à très bientôt! ;)


	10. Chapitre 10: Legend of Sanctuary Shaka

Et bam! On enchaîne avec Shaka! :D (hé ouais, j'suis en forme, moi! ;D)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

* * *

Shaka de la Vierge fut dérangé dans sa méditation par le cri que poussa son voisin du dessous.  
Il entrouvrit un œil las et soupira :

-De vrais enfants… Est-ce donc trop leur demander que de… Se… Taire ?

Termina-t-il en regardant la mèche de cheveux roux s'étirer sur son épaule.  
Intrigué, le fier chevalier de la Vierge attrapa délicatement cette mèche qui était censée être blonde pour la regarder longuement à la lueur du jour.

Puis, il haussa les épaules et referma les yeux : après tout, cette couleur devait être due aux réflexions de la lumière… Tout à l'heure, il n'y paraîtrait plus.  
Et Shaka retourna à sa méditation…  
Paisiblement.

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui! ;D

J'essayerai de poster le(s) suivant(s) demain ou dimanche après la "Retro Made in Asia" *O* (avec une activité gold saints en plus! *^* mon rêve devient réalité!)

Encore merci à tous et gros bisous! ;p


	11. Chapitre 11: Legend of Sanctuary Dohko

Coucou! :D

Et voilà, j'ai fini de rédiger les drabbles sur Dohko et Milo ;) J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ^^

* * *

Les 5 Pics, en Chine...

La cascade s'écoule avec fracas le long du pic de Rohzan...

Une silhouette seule est assise sur un long rocher (extrêmement semblable à un plongeoir, soit dit en passant...) et une voix rocailleuse et tremblotante s'élève:

-Peeeersonne au mooooonde... Ne connaît ma peeeeeiiineuuuh! (Un reniflement bruyant résonne alors, rompant la douce mélodie (ou pas...)) Peeeeeersonne au mooondeuh... Ne m'aaaaaiiiimeuuuuuh...

La petite silhouette se retourne et, sous le chapeau de paille chinois, deux yeux larmoyants se dévoilent:

-Pourquoi il arrive plein de truc trop bien aux autres et moi je reste ici tout seul sans changements?... Déjà que mon style est middle-middle, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'être un peu classe aussi?...

Le vieux maître des cinq pics pousse un long soupir avant d'éclater de rire:

-Hohoho! Nan j'déconne! Sérieux! Vous avez vu leurs tronches?! (S'esclaffe-t-il en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux) J'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'être oublié!

Dohko ricane encore un moment avant de se lever, de s'appuyer sur sa canne et de murmurer:

-Se moquer de moi... Il ne faut pas...

* * *

Voili ;) Vu que ce pauvre Dohko n'apparaît nulle part dans les trailers (ouaw la chaaance!), je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ^^

On enchaîne avec Milo! (ça vous étonne si je vous dit que c'est celui qui me fait le plus mal?)

A tout de suite :D


	12. Chapitre 12 Legend of Sanctuary Milo

Et hop! It's Scorpion time! ;D

Enjoy! (je vous retrouve en bas avec des mouchoirs!)

* * *

Milo ouvrit difficilement un œil lorsque la voix d'Aiolia résonna douloureusement dans son crâne encore épuisé et avide de sommeil. Le Scorpion grommela un vague « Peut pas la fermer cet imbécile ?! », puis, il attrapa son oreiller et le cala sur sa tête pour éviter que ses oreilles ne soient à nouveau dérangées par les cris de ses demeurés de frères d'armes.

Mais il avait maintenant trop chaud…  
D'un coup de pied rageur, Milo envoya valser sa couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce et il se redressa en position assise en grognant et en se grattant le crâne :

-'Tain, il va m'entendre Aiolia !

Milo n'était pas d'un naturel « mauvaise humeur », loin de là. Mais être réveillé à sept heures et demie du matin par un hurlement strident, avouez que les conditions n'étaient pas idéales pour un réveil en douceur !

Bref, le Scorpion se leva et haussa un sourcil devant la chose infâme qu'était devenue son armure (mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore):

-Mais... C'est un cloporte gé...

Commença-t-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux rouge dans son…

Milo plaqua les mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier :

-C'est quoi ce délire ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma voix ?!

S'horrifia le Scorpion mentalement de peur de se rendre compte que sa voix était vraiment aussi arrangée qu'il venait de l'entendre : aussi fluette et délicate que celle d'une fille. Mais il soupira (Attendez… Des cheveux rouges ? Et ils sortaient d'où ceux-là ?!) profondément et murmura :

-Tout va bien… Ce n'est qu'une petit cassure et…

Mais ses yeux violets (whaaaaaaaat ?!) s'écarquillèrent avec horreur lorsqu'il les baissa et aperçu deux bosses déformer son t-shirt au niveau de son torse…  
Ou plutôt de sa poitrine…

Le Scorpion ouvrit la bouche et des larmes d'horreur affluèrent en masse lorsqu'il poussa un hurlement désespéré mais aussi terriblement féminin :

-KYAHHHHHHH !

Il était devenu la pire chose qui pouvait exister sur terre… Une fille.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ Je vous avoue franchement, que quand j'ai vu ce qu'ils avaient fait à mon pauvre Milo... Je vous jure que j'ai failli en pleurer tellement j'en étais choquée XD (DDX)

Quelle horreur!

Enfin bref, j'ai suivi une thérapie alors ça va un peu mieux maintenant: je peux entendre la voix d'une fille sortir de sa/son bouche/masque sans hurler ^^"

Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça et...

A très bientôt ^3^


	13. Chapitre 13: Legend of Sanctuary Aioros

Coucou tout le monde! :D Avant d'enchaîner avec Aioros et Shura, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires super gentils qui me font super plaisir! ^^

Nightrhea: Salut! :D Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire :') Ca fait bien mal sur le coup mais quand on comprend qu'on a quand même pas le choix, on s'habitue et on cherche les trucs bien XD (Et oui: Milo est et sera toujours un garçon!) Encore merci! ;) Bizz!

Shun Lightstorm: Yup! :D Bah oui, pour un petit délire, pourquoi pas mais... Pas pour un film, quoi! DX (la souffrance est intolérable!) J'ai lu quelque part que le réalisateur voulait "toucher un nouveau public" mais il a complètement oublié de penser aux vrais fans! :( Bien joué! Enfin, merci pour ta review! ^^ Bisous!

silenceloy: Coucou! :D Haha, tant mieux alors: c'est le but! ;D (C'est vrai, pourquoi se prendre la tête? ;) ) Ha... Je vais voir ;) Il y aurait bien un petit chapitre de conclusion avec apparition des bronze ;) Encore merci pour te review ^^ Gros bisous!

Lokiragnarok: Bouh! :D Oh comme je te comprends! :( M'est avis qu'ils ont consommé un max de substances illicites, qu'ils ont regardé passer un cloporte et qu'ils se sont dit: "Oh my glob! Ca sera parfait!"... Mouais... Je reste sceptique... :/ (je ne te le fais pas dire! Une fille, non mais allez...) Merci encore pour ta review et ton soutien! Bisouuus!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Aioros ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un cri de fille résonna depuis le 8ème temple. Il bailla, passa la main dans ses cheveux et sur son bouc avant de refermer les yeux et de…

…

Bouc ?

Aioros hésita à rouvrir les yeux mais il sourit et se rendormit aussi sec : il devait rêver…

Il n'y avait… Pas d'autres… Solutions… Zzzzz…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu X)


	14. Chapitre 14: Legend of Sanctuary Shura

Et on continue sur la lancée avec Shura! ;)

* * *

Shura terminait son entraînement matinal lorsqu'un hurlement le fit se retourner vers les maisons précédant la sienne. Un sourcil s'arqua gracieusement sur son front puis, il haussa les épaules et aspergea son visage d'eau claire, rinçant également son torse de la sueur ayant pu rouler lors de son entraînement.

Il passa ensuite le bout des doigts sur la cicatrice en forme de croix qui ornait son menton: étrange… Il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être blessé la veille ou les jours précédents…

Soudain, une jeune fille absolument charmante, ses cheveux rouges mi-longs battant sa nuque, traversa son temple en haletant.

Shura fronça les sourcils et, bravant ce danger inconnu, s'interposa entre la jeune fille et les escaliers menant au 11ème temple :

-Halte ! On ne passe pas !

-Oh mais…

-Qui êtes-vous et que…

-C'est moi, abruti de cabri !

S'énerva la jeune fille en tapant du pied d'une manière terriblement reconnaissable…  
Shura sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire lorsqu'il souffla :

-Mi… Milo ?

La jeune fille leva ses grands yeux violets vers lui :

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe mec ! Hier soir j'avais encore ce qu'il faut là où il faut (argumenta-t-il en désignant son bas-ventre) et ce matin, je me réveille avec la voix qui part en couille et une paire de… De… Enfin, tu vois quoi !

Termina-t-il (elle ?). Shura hésita un instant puis, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un éclat de rire qu'il ne put contenir longtemps face à l'attitude irritée du gardien de la 8ème maison :

-Mais… Mais…

-Pffrrr ! Excuse-moi Milo mais… Mais c'est trop… Dur ! Hahahaha !

Eclata-t-il en pressant ses côtes de ses bras sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire, Milo vit même des larmes rouler sur ses joues !

La jeune fille fronça dangereusement les sourcils et passa à côté de lui en ricanant :

-T'as pas encore vu la gueule de ton armure toi…

Et elle se dirigea en courant vers le temple suivant, laissant Shura se tordre de rire tout seul dans son temple comme un imbécile. Mais quand il se leva et jeta un œil à son armure, le Capricorne poussa un terrible cri qui fit ricaner notre Scorpion :

-RAHHHH !

-Yek yek ! Bien fait sale bique !

Elle (il?!) hésita puis hurla, les mains en porte-voix:

-Hé Shu' ! Les piercings sur les cartilages, c'est bon pour les adolescentes pré-pubères!

-Oh toi! Tu peux parler hein! Espèce de sale... Attends... Les pierc…

Shura écarquilla des yeux horrifiés puis entrouvrit la bouche, le doigt sur les anneaux qui cliquetèrent à ce mouvement.  
Le Capricorne se laissa tomber sur le postérieur, la bouche grande ouverte:

-Des pier…cings? Moi? Mais depuis quand?!

* * *

Et voilà! ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Comme je l'ai précisé dans une autre vic en cours: je tenais à vous dire que même si on dirait que je suis morte, je ne vous oublie pas et je n'abandonne pas ces drabbles! Je suis juste occupée à cause de la fac X(

Enfin, gros bisous et à très bientôt! ^3^


	15. Chapitre 15: Legend of Sanctuary Camus

Hey tout le monde! ;D Oui, je suis encore vivante! :D (Je m'accroche! ces examens n'auront pas ma peau!)

J'espère que vous allez bien, que vos examens se sont bien passé mais surtout, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une Bonne Année 2015 ! :D 5A peine en retard... Oui mais j'avais exam le 2 janvier alors il faut me comprendre DX) Pleine bonheur, d'amour, de réussite, tout ça :3

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour votre soutien qui me fait toujours autant plaisir et me motive toujours plus :)

Merci! 3

emmadaverc: Salut :D Ca va ça va, et toi? :) Haha, contente que ça t'ait plu :D (Et quelle horrible surprise DX) Ca c'est bien vrai! Ca va devenir compliqué... Encore merci et à bientôt ;)

silenceloy: Coucou! ;D Je ne l'avais pas assez vu pour dire quelque chose en fait XD Et puis ce serait bien son genre :') Il me semble que j'avais vu ça sur plusieurs fanarts et comme je manquais d'éléments négatifs sur lui (pauvre Shu'!), je me suis dit que tant pis :D Encore merci pour ta fidélité et à bientôt! :D

Io de Scylla: Haha: bienvenue dans la grande famille des reviewers! :D Merci beaucoup ^/^ Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ^^ (oh bon sang oui! Que c'est horrible! DX Je souffre tellement :'() Mû: Bah non, j'ai pas compris non plus :( Ridicule et inutile :'( Aldé: Haha c'était facile mais bon: j'étais obligée :') Saga: c'est vrai que lui ça peut "presque" passer (même si je n'accepte pas ce trip des deux couleurs et tout et tout! XD) DM: Le pauvre XD Aiolia: Tant mieux :'3 Shaka: Une réaction violente ne lui aurait pas convenu :') Dohko: C'est sans doute mieux en effet :D (Ca lui va bien hein ;D) Milo: Rah mon pauvre Milo! DX Je pense exactement comme toi! Pourquoi lui?! (ça y est, je fais une rechute DX)Je ne m'en remets toujours pas :'( Aioros: Haha XD Shura: Contente que ça te plaise :') Oh ciel, les armures, un vrai carnage T^T Encore merci pour tout et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :') Bisous! :)

Haruka: Haha tant mieux :D Merci beaucoup ^/^ Ca fait mal hein? :'(( je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre X( Réponse dans ce chapitre :D J'espère qu'ils te plairont :3 Merci encore pour ta review et à très vite :)

Sur ce, enjoy! :D

* * *

Camus passa une main intriguée dans ses cheveux, la lèvre légèrement pincée: c'était stupide mais...

Mais il avait l'impression que...

-Ils sont... Plus flash qu'avant.

Le Verseau hésita encore un instant puis haussa les épaules et s'assit pour ensuite s'armer de son journal (ben oui hein! Faut se tenir au courant aussi!) Il avait l'étrange et curieuse impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

et que quelque chose de terrible allait arri...

-Camuuuuus !

Le Verseau leva les yeux de son journal pour regarder avec étonnement une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges arriver vers lui à toute vitesse.

Sans faire mine de s'arrêter. Et les bras levés comme pour...

Camus écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et leva les mains :

-Non, non, non !

-Cam'Cam' !

Gémit la jeune fille en se jetant à son cou pour…

Camus écarquilla des yeux ébahis : elle referma ses jambes autour de sa taille et se mit à sangloter dans son cou, gluée à lui comme un chewing gum à une semelle de chaussure!

Vite, le Verseau repoussa son agresseuse de peur que Milo ne le voie avec elle et ne la trucide à coups de Scarlet Needle :

-Mais enfin ! Qui êtes-vous et comment osez-vous me…

-Ouinnn !

L'interrompit-elle en chouinant. Camus fronça les sourcils : qui était cette fille ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue aux alentours du Sanctuaire et ne…

Mais lorsqu'elle leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui, le Verseau souffla, sourcils haussés : une seule personne pouvait avoir une telle expression...

Mais... Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai!

Le Verseau s'humecta prudemment les lèvres avant de souffler, hésitant:

-Milo ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges renifla et Camus se sentit défaillir:

-Mais! Mais! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!

La lèvre de la jeune fille trembla et la jeune fille aux yeux violets se remit à sangloter lourdement :

-Oh Camus c'est un cauchemar ! Quand je me suis couché hier tout était normal et ce matin… Ce matin…

Mais Milo ne termina pas et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de cette situation plus que dérangeante. Mais, alors qu'il caressait doucement le crâne de Milo, devenu(e ?) plus petit(e ?) que lui, elle tendit le bras vers son armure :

-Et puis… Toi aussi ton armure elle pète un câble ?

Camus frémit et, sans lâcher la jeune fille pendue à son cou, il se retourna lentement. Lorsqu'il aperçut la petite cruche fichée sur l'épaulière de son armure, c'en fut trop.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase… (Si je puis me permettre ce jeu de mots pourri)

Camus déposa Milo sur le sol et lui tourna le dos :

-Rattrape-moi s'il-te-plaît.

-Oh mais Camus tu…

-S'il te plaît, ne pose pas de questions: je dois juste m'évanouir pour m'assurer qu'il s'agit bien d'un cauchemar et que je me réveillerai immédiatement et que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

-Mais Cam...

Le Scorpion se tut avec un glapissement et rattrapa son compagnon qui venait de tomber dans ses bras, inanimé.

* * *

Et voilà! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ On enchaîne ("qui?" SBAF) avec Frofro? :3 allez, on enchaîne avec Frofro! ("Gné, c'est comique parce que c'est Shun qui a battu Aphro avec ses chaînes et tout 3" (oui, je suis en grande forme!))

Bzous! 3


	16. Chapter 16 Legend of Sanctuary Aphrodite

Et hop! La suite! :D

* * *

Aphrodite des Poissons s'admira encore une fois dans le miroir, ravi de l'image que lui renvoyait son reflet :

-Pas mal cette nouvelle coiffure…

Murmura-t-il. Sur que DeathMask lui avait offert un soin capillaire durant son sommeil. Il ne voyait que ça !

Le Poisson sautilla gaiment vers son balcon et s'étira avant de regarder avec délectation le Sanctuaire sous ses pieds :

-Ha… Hé bien cette journée commence bien !

Sourit-il alors que les hurlements de ses frères résonnaient dans tout le Sanctuaire… Qui avait...

Changé de style?

...

Mouais...

Bah! Une nouvelle lubie de leur Déesse, sans aucun doute!

Donc, il regarda le Sanctuaire baigné par les hurlements hystériques de ses frères d'armes et...

Tiens… Mais depuis quand y avait-il une fille parmi la chevalerie ?

Aphrodite haussa les épaules et retourna vers sa salle à manger : aucune importance ! Si des inconnus attaquaient le Sanctuaire, il avait laaaaargement le temps de finir son petit déjeuner et de se préparer avant que les envahisseurs n'arrivent jusqu'à lui, bien planqué au dernier temple.

Tout à l'heure, il irait voir DeathMask pour le remercier, mais pour l'instant, il profitait de son petit déjeuner et de son croissant au beurre.

Le Poisson soupira après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé à la rose et sourit :

-Ca… C'est la belle vie…

* * *

Et voilà! :D j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Je compte donc écrire un petit épilogue qui se passerait chez le Pope avec les Bronze, Athéna et tout le toutim :3

Encore merci à tous et à bientôt!

Je vous aime! 3


End file.
